Warhorse Squad
(The Name's just for now) I got the idea from Cloud and Fenrir pictures from Advent Children Complete, Welcome to The Family, and past ideas. This is somewhat my resurrection of Roseblood Chronicles, but in an entirely different sense. I consider this a One-Shot, but not eligible for the contest, just to test out the idea. Character Intros Each Warhorser (Well, most) wields an element, due to having a special background, mana, etc. Calestian Army Wolk Azo (Translated from Dutch, Wolk is Cloud, and Azo is an old English last name of royalty) The main character of the series, he's like Cloud Strife in ACC; Somber, dark, and guilty, although he's more firm in confidence, and can easily get over most stuff, except for his past "crimes". He's more mature, serious bitter, and grim then most of his fellow squad mates, but he can tolerate their little jokes and pranks, and even joins in sometimes, cracking a smile at age 21. He also shares part of Cloud's appearance, being blond, but having hair reminiscent of Zack Fair's, Spiky all around (for just this one-shot) He's 5'7, and has stormy, grey eyes, easily masking any emotion he has. In this One-Shot, he's drabbed in a black leather jacket, left open to expose body armor in steely grey colors, and wears black pants with pale grey, laced-up boots. He's usually seen either riding or astride his motorcycle, Lycan (obvious ripoff of Fenrir XP), with two slots on the side's, close to his hands, wielding one of his Sword Sheaths, OathMaker. He wields 2 swords of great power, OathMaker and PeaceShatterer. OathMaker is a huge broadsword, with a double-edged tip, with magnetic straps wrapped above the hilt to latch onto its sheath, with is exposed to one side. Forged by his Commander for him, he wields it with great honor, and uses it a lot, but not as much as his favoured blade, PeaceShatterer, which is double-bladed, one blade being double-edged and thin, the other like the Buster Sword; One of his former squad mates, Semiel, used to wield PeaceShatterer with great power, before passing it down to Wolk. He also wields the element of flames, having had the blessing of another of his former teammates, Genenien. Avis Rune Also a main character, 20 year old Avis is carefree, silly, and hopeful, his green eyes always shining with laughter and happiness, having had enlisted a year ago, and only been sentry guard, but knowing the dangers of real warfare. His hair is Spiky Orange at the top, and a ponytail, similar to Reno's hair, and is 5'6. He's usually in an open tuxedo jacket with a white shirt, black pants, and black shoes or boots, like Reno as well. His weapon is an Electro-Baton, which can transform into a Hammer at the press of a button. His form of transportation is a Futuristic Military Jeep, equipped with a Sonic Soundwave Cannon, and seats 2. He wields the element of flames also, having been spared some of Wolk's Mana by him. Dennis Lysander Another of the main cast, Dennis is 15 by the time of this one-shot (He's 17 in the official story). Having been forced to watch his entire wealthy family murdered before his eyes, and sold to an Arabian slaver at the age of 9 in Wales, he immediately was saved by the then-15 Wolk, brandishing a sniper rifle and a standard Calestian Elite Swordsmen Claymore. He then picked up a gun after a pat on the head and a warning, and decided to start a mission of vengeance against those that murder the innocent, having previously been a snobby, little B*tch, with the help of his Butler Philips Gravenor, a master Halberd master. Now an expert Gunmen, the now 12 Dennis enlists in the army to be trained more further, and also playing spy; by this One-Shot, now an even more experienced Gunmen, and a Martial Artist. He is sent to work with Wolk after 6 years of their first encounter, not sure of what happened to him. He has choppy hair in the back going down to about his neck, and messy hair in the front, with pale blue eyes. He's 5'5 at the time, being 15 now. He mainly wields shotguns and pistols, and his form of transportation is a side car, with Philips manning the actual motorcycle. He's very solemn and mature for his age, but not as grim as Wolk. José Rodriguez A 38 year old Latin man, José has been in the army for 21 years by this time, having enlisted at age 17 to have a thrill in battle, marrying to an infantry woman at the age of 21, and having a child at age 23, Luinthia. Sadly, his wife died while being transported by Boat to an overseas mission, and he started flirting with various women, angering his 13 daughter very much, and also having endangered a few of his friends before as a joke, also pissing them off. Although these bad events had happened to him, he's still a joker by heart, and laughs a lot. He has chocolate brown eyes, and light brown hair, shaggy in the front, and dipping down to his neck in the back and is 5'9 He wears a white shirt, a black jacket with white fur lining, grey pants, and black combat boots, with gloves, and at times, a grey bandana, covering his mouth, and extending down to the small of his back. He wields Black-Heart, an estoc with four miniguns hidden in the foil extending over the curved hilt. His form of transportation is a motorcycle of Lycan design, but with handlebar-steering so that he can line up Black-Heart. He wields the element of earth, being of the Vazanians (To be revealed in the official story). Luinthia Rodriguez The 19 year old daughter of Jose, Luinthia's very sarcastic, rude, and rebellious to most, and is judged as emo, goth, punk, and rebel by most of the Calestian Armymen and women, but is really, really nice and outgoing, and although is biting at first, once someone gets on her good side, will warm up to them, and is really friendly and joking around them. Having had seen her father flirt with women various times while growing up as a teen, she decided to stop loving him, and shunned him out of her world, and found solace in the then 14 Avis Rune. At the age of 16, she fell in love with Avis (then 17), and started dating him, against her father's approval, but still decided to allow it anyway. She's the gearhead of the Warhorse Squad, having a wide knowledge of machinery, and is in charge of keeping check of all the "Warhorses" for everyone, and repairing and upgrading (with permissions). She's 5'6, pale, has black hair, with one grey streak reaching down (A sign of being of the Shadow Elfs) in front of her right eye and a spike in the back, and some reaching down below her elf-like ears, and has avant-garde style earrings (little grey studs), and has black hole eyes. She usually wears a white tank top with cuts across it, grey pants with several belts around her waist, and has black stilettos, or sneakers, along with matching fingerless gloves. She fights with her fists and feet, having trained herself in martial arts, and having learned from Avis also. She also wields the rare element of Shadow, being a Shadow Elf, and has Enhanced Heat-sensing vision (At the price of having black-and-white vision, but only when her streak is lined up with her black iris), can make solid shapes out of shadow energy, and can make shadow weapons, but prefers her Wrench over any of them. She rides in the passenger seat of Avis' Jeep. Story (Wolk's POV) I've finally come back. I've come back to where the beginning of the end started. I can't believe it. I remember all of my friends. Semiel, Genenien, Rufus, Séanthel, Maria. They all died, just from the events that started HERE. Snap out, I tell myself. No time to be reflecting on the past. I see the comm tower, somewhat rebuilt, and know that I hadn't got myself lost with Lycan's crappy GPS system, even though it's great anyways. I drive up to the Archgate, and a guard walks up and asks "Name?" Military Desert Outpost MK1 by eRe4s3r.jpg|Basic layout of the base, but add a part for the Warhorse Squad :3 Desert outpost speed by pyrofirearms-d35l2cz.png.jpeg|This is the comm tower, along with some guest quarters, a rec room, and a briefing room. This is the Tower that Wolk sees whilst riding Lycan "Azo, Wolk. Age, 21. Warhorse Squad leader, recently assigned" The guard laughs, "This is the third in 2 days. General Wromworth must really be anxious, now, is he?" I laugh, not of humor, but of emptiness "Yeah, you can say that. Now, can I enter?" The Guard steps aside, and deactivates the forcefield. Hadn't he disactivated it, I'd been vaporized. "Go ahead" I drive in Lycan, passing soldiers giving me Glances, gawking at my Lycan, and saying things such as "It's him; Why's he here?; I thought he DIED". I ignored them, smirking at the fact that they never will experience the agony and grief I'd, and drive it into a section reserved for the Warhorse Squad, apparently. I sigh, as it was recently added, by the looks of it, and not much is furnished, besides a Motorcycle of my design (the LycanX29 was specifically designed for the Warhorse Squad, having every one of the Lycan's, except mine, has a Horse drawn on it) with a sidecar, filled to the brim with rifles, shotguns, and ammunition, and a rather beautiful military jeep, equipped with a Sonic Shockwave Cannon. I decide to park the Lycan in where the Outpost had marked specifically for me, and it's the only thing that looks sleek in here, besides the Jeep. "Hey, man, be careful!" I hear a New Yorker-esque voice shout from my left; An old friend of mine's walking up to me. He's a redhead with some choppy action in the front, and a Ponytail. He's wearing goggles, and a sheath for his Electro-Rod. He holds out his hand and says "Hey man, how're you, y'know?" "Good, got assigned as your new leader, Flames", I say. Avis Rune's his real name, but I call him Flames since I blessed him with my Fire magic I inherited from Genenien, and his Red hair as well. "Haha, finally, they call you on after like what, 5 years?" Avis says with a smirk. "Yep" I say with a smile. "YO, AV, WHERE'S MY WRENCH!?" a Black-haired girl with a white top and grey pants says walking up to me and Avis. "So, this is the Luinthia You've told me about?" She looks rather odd, I think to myself. But then again, Avis has an odd taste in women. "Yeah, she's a keeper, huh?" Avis says with a smile as he hands Luinthia back her Wrench "She is, Right?" He says with a fake angry expression "Totally am; I mean, look at him, he's staring at my chest!" She says with a smirk and winks at me. "Yeah, I wa-Yow!" I said as Avis smacks me with his Rod. "MY Chick, not Yours!" He says with a laugh, and we all start laughing crazily. (Jose's POV) I hear laughter, and one of the bullets fired from Black-Heart miss. Damn, so close to beating my tally. I decide to might as well see what's up, and sheath the minigun-estoc cross, and walk towards the garage entrance to see what's all the laughter about. Oh my god, he arrived. I know it's him cause of his blond hair, and his grey eyes that reflect his cold personality. I've heard legends of his battles, and then his death; but here he is, laughing with my daughter and her wretched boyfriend. "Hey, what's so funny?" I say in Spanish, just to surprise. Everyone stops for a second, and stares at the entrance "Ummm............", The legend says "You know spanish, Av?" He whispers a bit loudly to Avis, smirking at me. "Nothing of your concern, Father", Luinthia says in a biting tone. I've gotten used to it by now, ever since she got fed up with my constant flirting with women. She storms off to outside of our reserved section to the Briefing Room. "Oh, Chill out, Lui!", Her disgusting bastard of a boyfriend shouts, trailing behind her; I've never really taken a liking to Avis Rune. He's so reckless and silly, way more than me. Why can't my daughter date such a fine man such as the legend that was laughing with her? "So, what's your name, Amigo?", The legend says, staring at me with a blank expression; the grey eyes are able to enhance the porcelain face he has. "Jose, and what is your name? I've heard tales of you, Blond Knight of Flames", I say with a silly expression. He snickers and replies with, "Wolk Azo, but call me Azo, mind you". "Gladly, now, I assume a meeting's going on, so shall we head? or do you want some time to yourself?", I ask. "No, I'm much better off being informed, what's happening?", He responds. "We're having a briefing on how to approach a Militia in a city not so far from here, I assume you were invited to help with the raid?" "Precisely, Jose. I'm just guessing, but are you raiding on the ruins of Cenest, Where the Sonarcs managed to capture?", He asks with a grim expression. "Y-Yes, How did you know? Did you pass by the city while you're riding?" "No, just a guess, like I said before. Now, shouldn't we be heading to that briefing you mentioned?", smirking. "Yes, yes we should", I say and start walking. He follows beside, and everyone follows as well, deciding that Wolk's the leader. It's amazing, how one boy can control 15 or more men. "So, who were you summoned here by?", I ask warily. "General Wromworth....Were you summoned, or have you been here for a while?" "Been here for the past 3 weeks, defending base, and scouting with my daughter Luinthia, and her boyfriend, Avis. You know him from earlier times?" "Yeah, Avis and I go way back, even into childhood. and She's your daughter?", He says, a bit surprised. "You two don't look alike..." "Yeah, she looks like her mother.. but she died while on a boat to a overseas mission", I say rather sadly, remembering when Luinthia and I received the news. It wasn't a pleasant day that day. "Ah, my dad commited suicide when he caught my mom cheating on him, and my mom's in Rehabilitation, last I saw her. But that was before I went off to the Calestian military when I was 14." Both of us don't talk until we've arrived at the doors. "Well, time to go in, he says," and the doors slide apart. I see Dennis staring at the door, and his eyes go wild, as though being caught in a spotlight, when he sees us, more particularly Wolk... (Wolk's POV) WIP.. Category:Comiclove Category:WIP